


Rendezvous

by Nonlinearone1105



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonlinearone1105/pseuds/Nonlinearone1105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway and Deanna Troi have known each other for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written years ago for a challenge over on LJ. The prompts were old friends, dry dock, and random meetings.

They’d known each other forever, and while they hadn’t necessarily kept in touch regularly, if asked, either woman would say they were old friends.  They frequently went months or even years without seeing each other, no more than a handful of messages passing between them in the interim, but they had a way of finding each other.

Deanna thought of the redhead often – just a stray thought here and there, wondering how she was, but her continued presence in the Betazoid’s mind was undeniable.  It was easy to keep track of her career, of course – the daughter of a well-respected admiral, respected in her own right, rising quickly through the ranks – everyone who was anyone knew who Kathryn Janeway was.

They’d overlapped a few years at the Academy, and that’s when it had started.  Finding each other had been easier then.  Of course, as their respective careers advanced that became more and more difficult and the rendezvous less and less frequent, but they continued to manage nonetheless.  It was mostly random crossing of paths, but they also tried to make the special occasions.  Deanna had seen Kathryn become a captain.  Kathryn had heard that she’d made commander and had surprised her on her next leave.

The sex between them was passionate, but always kind.  They cared about each other, but it wasn’t love.  In the Academy, Kathryn had been much too focused on trying to be perfect to be willing to commit to any sort of relationship.  It had been a form of stress relief for the redhead.  Deanna could see it becoming more, but Kathryn wasn’t ready, so she waited.  She had heard of Kathryn’s engagement and had been genuinely happy for her, though there had been a tiny pang of regret for what might have been.

Then Kathryn’s father and fiancé had been killed.  The next time they met, Kathryn was not the same person.  She’d always been serious, but now there was a hardness to her that hadn’t been there before.  Kathryn wouldn’t allow herself to love, had walled off that part of herself so completely that even Deanna’s empathic abilities couldn’t break through.  There was a darkness inside of her, a great pain that Deanna could sense but not touch.  She wanted to help her, but knew that Kathryn would never allow her to do so.  And without love from Kathryn, Deanna’s feelings never made the transition from friendship to love.  Still, it was enough for both of them.  It could have been more, but they weren’t dissatisfied with what it was.

The last time she had seen Kathryn Janeway, Voyager had still been in dry dock, all but finished.  Kathryn had been so proud showing her around the Intrepid class ship, the cutting edge in the fleet.  They’d christened her Ready Room.  And her quarters.  It had been a memorable two days.

Not long after, Voyager had disappeared.  Everyone had held out hope for a long time, Deanna for longer than most.  There had been a beautiful memorial and Deanna had mourned her friend in earnest.  Then came the news that Voyager had survived and was lost in the Delta Quadrant.  Kathryn had written, just a brief note to tell her that she had missed her.  Deanna didn’t need to be empathic to see the stress she was under, to sense her loneliness.

It took seven long years, but Kathryn had gotten her ship and her crew home, in spectacular fashion no less (Deanna would have expected nothing else.)  They had both changed, but Kathryn’s slender body was achingly familiar beneath her hands.  Kathryn ached as well, and the pain radiating from her was almost choking.  Wanting more than anything to ease that pain, Deanna had kissed her, hard, and taken her to bed, making love to her almost desperately.  Physical release was only a start, but the tears that came after were much more encouraging.

Deanna held her, brushed the dampness from her cheeks, kissed her face and her neck and her shoulders until she calmed.  She spoke slowly, soothingly, promising not that it would be okay but that she was here and would continue to be here.  And, for the first time, she sensed a crack in the walls Kathryn had so carefully constructed.  Through it, she felt a connection, a glimmer of what might be or eventually become love.  It gave her hope.


End file.
